El Fantasma de la familia Grandchester
by Ms. Peka2010
Summary: Tal vez la vida de Terry sea feliz y color rosa.Pero hay alguien que todavia le atormenta la vida y la de su espoza,Karen. Esta historia sigue la vida de Terry cinco anos despues de Charla de Amigos.


Nota de autor: Esta es la cuarta historia de la vida de Terry y pasa cinco años después la mi ultima historia, Charla de Amigos.

El Fantasma de la Familia Grandchester

(Candy Candy y todos los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, images a Yumiko Igarashi y anime a Toei Animation)

"Mamá," llama una pequeña desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. "Tu ve otro mal sueño," siguió hablando la pequeña esperando por la voz de su madre. La madre enciende la luz de su mesa de noche y se levanta de su cama. Camina hacia la puerta, el piso de mármol helado en sus píese. Abre la puerta y mira a su hija, vestida con una bata de dormir en celeste y una muñeca de trapo.

"Ah… mi niña preciosa," dice la madre levantando a su hija. "Claudia, ¿volviste a tener un mal sueño?," dijo la madre caminando a su gran cama con la pequeña en sus brazos.

"Si," respondió la niña acomodándose en la cama. "Si, pero es culpa de papa, porque no está aquí para espantar a los monstros de mi cama," continuo la niña abrigándose con las cobijas verdes de la cama y mirando a sus madre. Para la pequeña su madre era la mujer más bella, elegante, inteligente y sobre todo la mejor actriz del mundo. La madre solo ve como su pequeña se a cómoda en el espacio que su esposo, y la mira con todo el amor del mundo. Su vida era perfecta.

"Bueno tu padre está trabajando en Londres," dijo la madre volviendo a apagar la luz, "¿sabes donde esta Londres?"

"En Europa," responde la niña entrando en sueño, "en Londres vive mi abuelo," fueron las últimas palabras de la pequeña antes de que su sueño la venciera.

"Duerme mi cielo," dice la madre dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. "Si tienes razón yo también extraño a tu papi, Terry," dice la mujer cerrando sus ojos y pensando en su esposo.

Enfrente de la mansión donde la madre y la pequeña duermen, un coche se parquea. De este coche sale un hombre joven abrigado con un abrigo negro y bufanda blanca. En su mano derecha era notable un anillo de oro demostrando su estatus como hombre casado. El introduce esta mano en uno de los paquetes del abrigo y saca las llaves de su hogar. Hace su camino a la puerta principal, y la abre. El entra y nota que su casa estaba callada, ni siquiera el mayor domo está despierto. Detrás del entra el chofer con la maletas del hombre.

"Gracias, Mark," dice el hombre al chofer, "gracias por guardar mi sorpresa un secreto, y si quieras toma mañana libre con paga," le dice el hombre al Chofer.

"Gracias, Sr. Grandchester," dice el hombre empezando a caminar de regreso a la puerta de entrada. "Tengo buenas noches," se despide Mark.

"Buenas noches, Mark," dice el Sr. Grandchester mirando como el chofer cierra la puerta. El hombre respira, se quita su abrigo y su bufando. Camina esta el principio de las escaleras y deja colgadas sus pertenecías. "Estoy de regreso en mi santuario," empieza a escalar las escaleras hacia su recamara. En su camino a su alcoba, el pasa por una puerta decorada con flores y mariposas. El se detiene y pelea su impulso de abrirla y observar a su pequeña niña dormida. "Hasta la mañana, Claudia." Así él hace sus paso hacia su recamara. Abre la puerta con mucho cuidado y tratando de no hacer sonido. El observa los dos grandes amores de su vida: esposa e hija, dormidas. "Karen," susurra en él al oído de su esposa y esta tiembla al sentir el aire caliente en su piel helada. "Hasta mañana, mi corazón" él mira a su esposa dormida y le da un beso en los labios.

"Terry," responde la mujer al beso de su príncipe. "No estoy soñando," dice Karen sentándose en la cama.

"Así es," responde el príncipe dando otro beso a su esposa.

"Tu ibas a regresar tres días," dice la mujer abrazando a su príncipe.

"Bueno, iba a estar aquí en la noche," dice Terry acariciando la espalda de su amada, "pero el barco tuvo problemas al entrar al muelle," dice Terry besando el cabello de Karen. "Quise darte la sorpresa de venir temprano por tu cumpleaños."

"No digas eso," dice la mujer aferrándose mas a su esposo. "Hoy cumplí 26 años de edad, ya estoy vieja…" un beso en sus labios interrumpe sus palabras.

"Tu nunca vas hacer vieja para mi," dice Terry mirando a los ojos de Karen. "Tú eres la mujer más prefecta del mundo, nunca dudes de mi infinito amor hacia ti y a nuestra reina."

"¿Aun más que _ella_?"Pregunto Karen mirando la reacción de su marido. "Dime lo Terry. Júrame, que soy aun más perfecta que ella."

"Nunca dudes de tu grandeza, Karen," dice Terry. "_Ella _era solo una chiquilla. Tú eres una mujer y siempre lo has sido," dice Terry con mucha franqueza. "Yo te amo y no soy nada sin ti, Karen. Olvídate de Candy Andre…"

"¡Como olvidarme de ella!, si siempre va hacer la sombra de nuestra familia," dice Karen tratando de estar calmada. "Ella todavía te ama. Ella me lo dijo hace un par de días atrás," dice Karen mirando a la reacción de su marido. Él siendo un caballero de inteligencia se levanta de la cama y camina a la ventana. Su esposa lo observa y ve su decepción al ver que él a la persona que él ama es a ella: Karen Clayton. "Terry perdóname por hablar de ella," dice Karen caminando a donde Terry y abrazándole.

"Karen, yo te adoro y nunca te dejaría por una ilusión juvenil," dice Terry a su esposa abrazándola. "¿Karen, cuando vas a entender que tu eres mi dueña?"

"Tal vez cuando tengo a nuestro bebe," dice Karen guiando una mano de su esposo a su abdomen. "Bebe, te presento a su padre: Terrence Grandchester."

"¡De Verdad!," dice Terry emocionado y besa a Karen en los labios.

"Si, Terry" responde Karen después del beso. "Tengo cuatro meses. Claudia está muy contenta y tu madre también."

"Me alegro, Mi vida es muy buena," dice Terry desprendiéndose del abrazo de su esposa. "Creo que me iré a dar un baño y dormiré en el cuarto del frente."

"Creo que en la cama podemos caber los cuatro," dice Karen mirando a Terry.

"Si," dice Terry, "pero no quiero que estés incomoda con Claudia y así puedo darle la sorpresa en la mañana."

"Está bien," responde Karen de vuelta en su cama y abrazando a su pequeña niña. "Te veo en la mañana."

Terry sale de su dormitorio y camina de regreso a la plata baja de la casa. No podía creer que eran las cinco de la mañana y al ver por una de las ventanas veía pasar empleados de las otras mansiones. El se dirigió a su librería a tomar un trago de licor.

"Oh Candy," susurra Terry viendo pasar más gente en la acera de su casa. El abre las cortinas blancas haciendo que más luz entrara. "¿Hasta cuándo vas hacer el fantasma de mi esposa? No fue suficiente haber me hecho sufrir y ahora te empeñas en mi esposa," toma un poco de su bebida. Y Observa como muchachas jóvenes pasan y hablan entre ellas. "Candy Andre, el destino hizo que nos conociéramos y el mismo fue el que hizo que nos dijéramos adiós. Yo…" el detuvo sus palabras al observar la rostro de ella: Candy Andre, en frente de su ventana. Él deja su copa y corre hacia la puerta. Él la abre y no mira a Candy por ninguna parte. Por un segundo él pensó que había estado ilusión, pero él mira un listón de cabello maneado en el árbol de la acera. En un minuto de pánico en su corazón con su mirada busca por ella. Nada. Un fuerte azoté de aire arrebata el listón de sus manos y lo hecha a volar. Terry se queda parado y observa con el listón se aleja de su alcance. Terry camina a la puerta y pronuncia su despedía al fantasma de la familia. "Lo siento Candy pero yo no te puedo seguir. Lo siento Señorita Pecas, pero me enamore de Karen y mi vida está aquí. Tal vez algún día lo entenderás. Hasta que ese día llegue adiós Candy White Andre."

Sin saber Candy lo estaba observando y ella entendió lo que Terry había hecho: dejo irla de su corazón. Ella hecha a correré sin rumbó alguno. Tal vez ella regresara a la casa de Pony, su santuario. Nada en el mundo le importa. "Adiós, mi amado Terry. Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar algún día," dice Candy después de haber corrido algunas cuadras.

¿El FIN?


End file.
